


Baby Blues

by aabb_ccdd



Series: WinterIron fics we must have [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes is the best human being on this freaking planet, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Married Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Mpreg, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Tony Stark, Tony too, Unplanned Pregnancy, annoying steve, but he freaks out a little, get out, honestly just leave bro, like he normally does, talk of sex but it doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aabb_ccdd/pseuds/aabb_ccdd
Summary: Tony is pregnant. Drama Queen Tony Stark and Level-Headed Bucky Barnes here to stay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron fics we must have [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Baby Blues

At the age of thirty, Tony doubted that he would ever get pregnant or have children. 

One year later he met Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, Hydra assassin, Steve Rogers' best friend, and murderer of his parents. Bucky Barnes was a lot of things, but the one thing Tony never would have pegged him for was the love of his life. 

It takes a whole two years of them skirting around each other, stealing kisses in dark corners, and finally realizing that no one besides the two of them had any say in their relationship. 

Which, Steve definitely had a lot to say about it. 

_Bucky, he tried to kill you. Tony, he killed your parents. You are both so different, it would never work out. You are both going to be hurt in the end._

In the end, Bucky and Tony both punched Steve in the face and got married in Vegas the same day. It was quite the ride. 

Now, at the age of thirty-three, Tony is staring down at the stick in his hand that claims he is _pregnant._

Bucky was only twenty-six and Tony would never force him to have kids being younger than him, but the two of them have only really talked about kids once or twice, and the both of them decided that _right now_ , having a baby wouldn't do them any good. They both knew they had more problems from their pasts - Bucky's being longer than Tony's even though the billionaire is older - and Tony's obvious daddy issues made them nervous about expanding their family from two to more. 

Sadly, Tony decides, it seems as if the future has been decided for them. It's moments like this that Tony wonders if karma is a real thing, he knows he wasn't a saint for the majority of his life, but he really doesn't think he has done anything bad enough to warrant this.

Tony sighs as he washes off the stick before stuffing it in his pocket and going to find his husband. 

He finds him in the gym - 'cause where else would he be - lifting more weight that Tony thinks is possible of any human being, super soldier or not, but stopping when he sees the man walking into the gym. Bucky smiles softly as he uses the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead, but it quickly drops when he sees the serious look on his husband's face.

"Hey, Doll, what's wrong. Nat and Stevie gettin' on your ass again?" Bucky tries to joke, his forced smiles melting away when Tony doesn't even crack a smile at the joke. Tony sighs and pulls the test out of his pocket and tosses it into Bucky's lap. 

"Congratulation." Tony quips dryly. "You're going to be a Daddy." Tony turns around and leaves at those words, knowing it is going to take a few minutes for the man to work through what Tony just told him. 

Twenty minutes later Tony watches as Bucky walks in. He has the pregnancy test clutched in his metal hand and Tony wouldn't be surprised if it was partially cracked or completely broken from the tight grip he has on it. Tony watches as the man walks over to the couch and sits next to him, wrapping his normal arm around his shoulders. 

"You know, I'm not the only one who is going to be a Daddy," Bucky muses as he runs his fingers through the hair at the base of his husband's head. Tony hums in question as he leans into the touch, he doesn't interrupt, knowing from experience that Bucky has more to say. "I know we talked about waiting, and how we both wanted to get in a better mental status before he tried, but this isn't a bad thing Tony." Bucky man-handles Tony onto his lap and curls both of his arms around him and drops the pregnancy test in his lap. 

"Just because this wasn't planned, or at a time where we felt like we aren't ready, doesn't mean that we can't do this. Tony, you are the strongest man I know, if anyone can be a father, and excel at it, it would be you. I wouldn't trust anyone more than you to keep this baby safe. I know you're scared, I'm scared too. This is sudden, but everything about you and me has been sudden since the moment we met. Why would this be any different?" Tony finally looks upon from the cracked test to his husband's stormy blue-gray eyes. 

"I, I don't know how to be a dad, my dad, I just. I don't want to end up like him. And, my mom was better, but I think she loved my father more than me so she wasn't there like a mom should have been. So, I don't know how to be a mom or a dad. I just, I want this baby to have the life that I never got. I want it to know that we love them and that we always will. I -"

"You want this baby?" Bucky asks softly. Tony calms himself down a little and thinks more, digs deeper into his feelings, and realizes that he might, just a tiny bit, want to have a baby with this beautiful man right in front of him. 

"Yeah, I want this baby," Tony confirms, but he knows that Bucky already knew. He knew before Tony even did. 

"Good, 'cause I do too. This baby, Doll, is going to end up being the single-most loved baby in all of the world. This baby is never going to want for anything. This baby, _our baby,_ is always going to have you and me right there with them." Bucky lays his hand on the still-flat stomach of his lover. "And every day, as this belly continues to grow and become swollen with or baby, I am going to want to fuck you so hard, because pregnancy kink is definitely a thing for me." Tony throughs his head back and laughs loudly as the quick change in topic. 

"Bucky Bear, you kill me. But, I could get around the whole pregnancy sex where I just lay there and make you do all the work. I know horniness is common with pregnancy, so sooner or later I am going to basically be begging you to take me over any surface in sight." Tony purrs as he smooths his hands down Bucky's chest. Bucky smirks as he uses his super-strength to lift Tony up and flip him over the couch. 

"Does this work for ya, Doll?" Tony's giggles are slowly turned to moans as Bucky's hands continue to wander. 

And when Steve walks in on them having sex on the couch, neither one of them seems to care. 


End file.
